Letters to Santa
by BambixRonno
Summary: North gets a letter from a girl who has long stopped believing, who complains about there being no snow despite it being winter. This is extremely unnatural for Britain, and North decides to obey the girl's wishes and talk to Jack Frost about it. Oneshot, written for my own pure entertainment, but also there to complain about the lack of snow here in Britain.


**I mainly wrote this because I was pretty bored and had nothing else to do. That, and the fact that it hasn't snowed yet. At all. And when you live in Britain, if it doesn't snow in winter, then it's weird.**

**And I know that some of you might still be waiting for the 12th chapter of Learning about a Winter Spirit, but if I'm honest, I'm stuck. Currently, I have no idea how many words the chapter is (because it won't TELL ME! *slams head into desk in frustration*) but anyone who uses Open Office 3 and types using the size 18 should know that five pages isn't anywhere near enough. My average is around 7 pages, and even then the chapters are too short for my liking. But you can only get so much out of one idea. So... yeah, I'm stuck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

"Jack Frost!"

North's voice echoed through the entire workshop and made every nearby yeti wince slightly. Jack arrived in North's office only seconds later, his head tilted in confusion. What had he done now?

North was walking around the room for no apparent reason, and was waving a piece of paper around. When the man knew Jack was in the room, he began his rant without even stopping his pacing to look at the winter spirit.

"I have received a letter from a girl in Britain. She says that not a single snowfall has been delivered this year, except for when there was snow on the ground in January. What's more, it was like this last year, too! What are you even doing during winter, playing with Jamie?"

Jack didn't reply. North groaned and put his head in his hands. "Really? Seriously, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hey! To be fair, the people in Britain usually complain about the snow anyway. It's a naturally cold country, so it isn't my fault that they can't handle a little cold. Humans are never satisfied. So one girl wrote to you, so what?"

North gave him a long look before he finally spoke. "Jack, I stopped receiving letters from this girl years ago. She had stopped believing for a long time. And now I get a random letter from her out of the blue? She spotted frost on the hills once this year but it never actually started snowing. You get over there and start making snow fall. This girl has been asking for you to visit."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. He seriously didn't want to have to trek all the way to Britain. "North, seriously, there is no point. Compared to how often they have loads of snow on the ground every year, I think they should be glad that there isn't any this year. Besides, if they really need it and I don't deliver it, the snow will come on it's own anyway. It's not as if she's never had a day off school because of it, or never had a white Christmas, right?"

North's face remained as serious as before. "Actually Jack, no, she hasn't." He replied. "Her school simply refuses to shut down because of the snow no matter what year. And she's never had a white Christmas in her life. If she has, she can't remember it."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. For a moment he was unable to say anything. "W-what?" He choked. "What do you mean she's never had a white Christmas? I seriously need to fix this! North, please tell me you have her address!"

North nodded and handed another piece of paper over to Jack. The boy's eyes quickly scanned the paper before nodding and stuffing it in his pocket. He then looked up. "North, please tell me this girl actually asked for something for Christmas."

North shook his head. "She says she's getting tickets to go to Florida next year from her parents, and there isn't really anything she wants. She only wrote to tell me about the strange weather. I suggest you go over there now and give them some snow before she starts sending me letters every day. There are other children in the world who want snow other than Jamie and this girl is getting desperate."

Jack gulped slightly and backed away. "Yes North." He said, then raced out of the workshop. Most likely to deliver a little snow to Britain at last. North sighed and sat down in his chair.

Hopefully there would be no more letters from ex-believers asking for overdue snow.

**No, seriously, I'm getting desperate for just a little snow on the ground now. This is seriously creeping me out. Britain usually has loads of snow covering the ground by now, and I haven't even seen a speck of it. Jack seriously needs to get his snowy butt over here instead of playing with Jamie all the time. The weird thing is, last year when Rise of the Guardians came out, we didn't have much snow. In fact, we had next to none. Coincidence? I don't think so.**

**And no, I have never had a white Christmas. I've always wanted one, though.**

**Review if you want! Please?**


End file.
